A cycling computer is a device intended to be worn by a rider or more typically mounted on a bicycle, such as on the handlebars or stem. The cycling computer monitors and displays information such as speed, ride distance, time, location, maps, power, cadence and others. Conventionally, cycling computers have a series of pre-set “pages” to display some arrangement of data. Each page contains a fixed number of cells, and each cell contains one or more data items, such as speed, distance, heart rate, time, etc. Changing the layout of the page or the data items in each cell is typically a pre- or post-workout activity, because doing so requires significant interaction with the cycling computer by the user, which is inconvenient and unsafe to do while moving. Furthermore, since the display of a cycling computer is fixed, selecting a layout involves a tradeoff between large text for readability and quantity of data because more data fields requires smaller cells, and hence smaller text.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present patent were conceived and developed.